valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sisterhood of Thieves/@comment-67.249.65.41-20160123154554/@comment-67.249.65.41-20160124185048
re: add powerful comrades => i have those. they help me with AWs. typically, though, I can take any Normal (easy) AWs: those scaled to my level, so to speak, (granted, I'll spend all 7 BP, then wait for them to recharge, to fight maximal rounds..). It is only the Fantasy and Legendary AWs I have trouble with, (assuming I'm at full soldiers, anyhow). .. Though now I'm at level ~150 for Rossa, and she has around 500k+ hps, so it can become a tad touch and go, at times -- particularly when she AOEs -- to the tune of more than my max, even at full health. .. I'm trying to farm medals via the card ingredients, but the ~Wizard card doesn't drop very often -- and now I have about 8 Summoners in inventory from trying to reach Premium Summon in the Sisters' Campaign rewards, by farming the first level there. Hopefully once (or if) I have more Medals and Arcana, I can upgrade sufficiently. re: Didn't have time to restart the app due to shock... => that was me, after the first (and even second) encounter with Azoth .. shock and awe. re: I'd suggest evolving your Griffin asap as well.. => mission accomplished. re: You may want to wait until you have enough materials for awaking her so you can use her best stats right away. => I have all the materials, strictly speaking, for Awakening, but I wanted to max her stats (via medal-exchange for Arcana) prior to Awakening .. as per the wikia guide on this site. .. Will her stats suffer, should I Awaken her prior to raising the HSR version to level ~60? I thought I'd read the answer was No, somewhere, but couldn't find it again, on searching. I'd like to Awaken her immediately .. unless the gold cost for Stat-Upgrades then becomes prohibitive, (my economy is still limited to 35k max gold, and my castle is only level 6, (its next upgrade requires ~6 days!)). .. I also worry that she might reach level 70 before I've upgraded all her stats to 24,999 .. can I still feed her Arcana at that point, once she's maxed at GSR level 70? .. (Currently my HSR Griffin is just sitting in storage. I'm too afraid I won't be able to max her stats via Arcana, if I send her into combat too soon). re: If you have a Slime Queen laying around from trying out the Elemental Hall, she can max level your GSR griffin in 1 shot with both arcana. => I have no slime queen, but about 10 Golden Girls, and 12 slimes or so. I find I'm continually levelling the slimes, via feeding them, but more continue to appear, (this is how most of my Cards reached level 40+ quickly) .. I may use some of them up. (Ironically, I'm more often short on material to feed them, than on the Slimes themselves .. most are only around level 20; I still have 2 level 1s, from after I tired of trying to distribute experience to them all). .. I wish I had more Metal Slimes to use up the GGs, but the only I've found thus far, was a campaign, quest reward. Should I just sell off most of the GGs, for the inventory space? (Strictly speaking, they're only Normals). .. I'd like to get the free +15 item for Inventory slots, at the end of the Celestial Campaign .. but am reluctant to waste Vit when Sisters and EH are still in play. Anyhow, ty once more for all suggestions.